Bad Korra - The Oneshot
by Marka Ragnos629
Summary: A oneshot that I had gotten after watching a couple of clips from Ben 10 Omniverse and The Legend of Korra. More of a challenge, really.


_**Loosely based around another Legend of Korra story I read earlier. I don't remember the name, but it was interesting. Anyway, just a oneshot I wanted to write and get out of the way. I hope you like it. See you guys at the end of the chapter with a little character bio that I'm going to place here. After that, I'm going back to my other profile to try and update one of my earlier stories. Dan 10 V2. A story where Danny gets the Nemetrix. You'll like the idea I had in mind. It's a good time.**_

 _ ***I still don't own Ben 10 or The Legend of Korra!***_

* * *

 _ **The Story of Bad Korra**_

* * *

Ben and Albedo grunted as they managed to separate their Omnitrixes from one another's, even though the bio energy feedback caused by it damaged Albedo's new body and turned him into an inverted version of Ben with red eyes and silver hair. But as they were about to fight again, a bright light appeared at the ground beneath them.

"He's here…!" gasped Albedo.

"Who's here?" Gwen asked.

"Azmuth!"

The light died down to reveal what most would call an older and wiser version of Ben's Galvan transformation known as Greymatter. Only he's wearing a green and black tunic, has squintier green eyes, appendages hanging from his upper lip that form a mustache, and silver armor on his forearms and legs. And from the look in his eyes, he's less than pleased. But whether it's at Ben or Albedo, I don't quite know.

"You bet he is!" he snapped in a slightly cross manner." Azmuth of the Galvan. The true genius behind the Omnitrix."

He looked up at Ben and spoke to him in a tone of voice that showed he was both calm and angry. Though his anger isn't directed entirely at Ben. He's annoyed with him, but that's about it.

"You've overloaded the thing so badly, I could sense it half a galaxy away! Those nonstop transformations are going to break it!" he scolded, causing Ben to reflexively cover the Omnitrix.

"I-I was just…"

"Save it. I know," said Azmuth as he cut Ben off. "Albedo, my _former assistant_ , built an inferior copy."

The aged Galvan then turned to the other Galvan who is now trapped in human form.

"I warned you that there could only be one Omnitrix. You ignored me." Azmuth scolded.

"Someone's in trouble." Kevin said in a slight sing-song voice.

"I will not trust the universe's fate to an unworthy _human_!" Albedo said, the word human being laced with venom. "If my Omnitrix cannot function, I will have his!"

Ben just glared at Albedo and put his hand on the watch, showing that he's ready to defend it with his life if need be. An admirable trait that Azmuth is glad Ben possesses. It only further solidified his belief that Ben is the only being in the cosmos worthy of wielding the Omnitrix.

But he's not done scolding Albedo.

"I told you the Omnitrix is beyond you! You could have doomed us all!" Azmuth said in slight anger.

Ben and his cousin, Gwen, shared a concerned glance at that mention. This sounds an awful lot like when Animo's little machine caused the Omnitrix to enter self-destruct mode the first time, but on a much larger scale.

"So the universe really was at stake?" Ben asked.

Azmuth stroked his mustache and answered "If you'd lost the Omnitrix, yes. Albedo only wanted it to restore his original form."

"This human body is unbearable!" whined the former Galvan.

"I get that. And the face is even worse." Kevin teased, looking at Ben.

The two Tennyson cousins just looked at Kevin, their eyes clearly telling him that now is not the time to be playing around. Not that their former enemy turned friend would be willing to listen.

"Albedo, through your arrogant act of rebellion, you have proven yourself a lesser being." Azmuth said, regret clear in his voice.

The aged Galvan jumped up onto Albedo's Omnitrix arm and proceeded to rip the core right out of the duplicate watch, sparks of green electricity arcing about. Albedo was shocked that Azmuth would do that, not believing that he'd just gotten rid of Albedo's only chance of returning to his original Galvan form.

"You shall remain as you are. In a prison of your own making." Azmuth declared.

"No! You can't!" Albedo all but begged, falling to his knees.

"I have." Azmuth said simply.

Albedo stared at his former boss, anger and immense hatred beginning to well up within him. This injustice was just intolerable. And now, he has a secondary focus for his hatred instead of just solely forcing it upon Ben Tennyson.

 **"I HATE YOOOOUUUUuuuu…"** Albedo yelled as he was teleported away.

Once he was gone, the core from the inferior Omnitrix stopped sparking. Azmuth looked down in slight regret, wishing he could have prevented this from happening to the young Galvan who was once his pupil. Ben walked towards Azmuth, feeling a sympathy for the older version of Greymatter. He just wished there was something he could say to ease the pain, but he knew this was unlikely.

"He won't bother you again. You're on your own from here." Azmuth said.

"I still have a few questions. Like, what's the watch really for? And how many aliens can I…"

"Look kid, you alone have made the Omnitrix a force for good in ways I never conceived. It's better, I think, to allow you to create your own way of using it." Azmuth said, cutting Ben off.

He hopped up into the palm of Ben's hands and continued his little speech.

"No question, for all my concerns you're the only being worthy to wear it. And I'm not the only one who thinks so."

"Who else?" Ben asked, his curiosity piqued.

"My business. It's a surprise." Azmuth replied.

"Now you're just teasing." Kevin quipped.

The trio was startled when Azmuth began to teleport himself and this new Omnitrix core back to Galvan Prime. But it was his parting words that really hit home.

"There are difficult trials ahead. Be ready." he said as he disappeared.

"The first trial's your physics test. In about three hours." Gwen informed.

That made Ben look up with a blank look on his face. With all that's been going on and this whole debacle with Albedo, he clean forgot about his test. Good thing Julie helped him with studying beforehand, otherwise he'd be feeling a lot more pressure than he already does right now.

* * *

Meanwhile, on Galvan Prime, Azmuth had just teleported back to his lab and placed the incomplete Omnitrix core on one of his work benches as he resolved to destroy it later. Right now, he has something else to work on before his day of work is complete. And even then, he's going to have a lot more to do tomorrow. It ain't easy being the First Thinker of the Galvan race.

But then he looked back to the incomplete core. He couldn't help his curiosity spiking as he watched the core change from its usual vibrant green that is a trademark color around Galvan Prime to a more minty green color. Something like this should really be impossible, and yet here it is.

"What do you make of this, Paradox?" Azmuth asked his guest, not even needing to look in order to know who just appeared in his lab.

"I can't say for certain, but I think that the A.I. of this core is trying to tell you to build it a new Omnitrix to inhabit so that it may be given to a second Omnitrix wielder." theorized Professor Paradox. "I've been doing a little searching in the timelines and have found a most interesting world indeed. One where there should be an Omnitrix bearer, and yet there is not. In this world, humans have learned how to manipulate the elements of fire, earth, air, and water using an inner energy called Chi. And they have recently gained the ability to bend sub-elements such as metal, sand, lightning, and even blood. However, one of their greatest protectors, the Avatar, is the one that must bear this Omnitrix. However, there appears to have been an unforeseen bump in the road."

Paradox paused so he could allow Azmuth to take in all this information, but it seems that the elderly Galvan is in no mood for any sort of pauses in important conversations like this one.

"Don't pause for suspense, tell me!" he demanded.

And while Paradox may have preferred his old friend to ask politely, he understands how important this is for him. So he began to explain the greater scheme of things.

"You see, due to an assassination attempt on the current Avatar's life when she was seven, Korra, that's her name, has been under constant surveillance by the Order of the White Lotus, who have been putting her through almost nonstop training in bending the elements. As such she never got to experience a real childhood and has become bitter and angry at everyone in the world. Even at her own previous incarnation for deciding that she should be trained so harshly, and essentially made a prisoner in her own home. She plans to leave the Nations of the Four Elements for good, and plans to never use her bending powers again unless absolutely necessary. Her world is coming apart at the seams, and only her receiving an Omnitrix, like she should have, can save her world from total destruction." Paradox finished explaining.

Azmuth's eyes widened at what he heard. He may not have initially liked Ben Tennyson when he met the lad as a child, but even he knows that children should not be made to train non stop for a war that they should not even have to fight in! But this leaves one more question.

"What about her universe's Azmuth? Could he not simply create an Omnitrix for her?"

"I'm afraid the Azmuth of Korra's universe, Universe 37-A17, has passed away and has been dead for some time. He never got the chance to even begin building the Omnitrix after gathering DNA samples for the Codon Stream. That is why it's up to you to construct the Omnitrix that Korra was supposed to find and acquire but never could." Paradox replied.

Azmuth looked up at his oldest friend and then back to the Omnitrix core sitting on his work bench. If what Paradox says is true, then another universe will need this Omnitrix more than this world does. Besides, Ben could use another Omnitrix bearer to help him out when he doesn't have Gwen and Kevin there. And Azmuth knows from experience that it's quite difficult for one to handle the life of a warrior, and a hero, by themselves.

"Grab some blueprints, Paradox! We've got work to do!" Azmuth declared.

* * *

"There you are, Avatar!" cried a member of the White Lotus.

Avatar Korra stopped in her tracks as she heard the three members of the Order of the White Lotus running through the deep snow to try and catch up to her. At sixteen years old, Korra was certainly a beautiful young woman with her dark brown hair that cascaded down to mid-back and flew in the harsh wind of the incoming blizzard, tan brown skin, and blue eyes that would just captivate whoever she fell in love with and reciprocated those feelings. She was currently dressed in a light blue, sleeveless shirt, dark blue pants, and brown fur boots. Her anger and abilities as a Fire Bender kept her warm in spite of the below freezing cold winds and snow that blew harshly around her.

She glanced back at the members, making them stop in their tracks at the glare she gave them. Any sane person would know that 'hell hath no fury like a woman scorned'. Well, this particular woman has been scorned many times over, and she's sick of it.

"What do you want, bastards?" she asked with a ton of venom in her voice.

"Avatar Korra, please! Stop this madness and come back to the temple!" ordered one of the bolder members of the White Lotus.

"Why? So you can keep me locked away in that prison for my whole life? So you can turn me into an ultimate weapon for you to do whatever you please with?" she demanded, her anger building more and more.

"We kept you hidden for you own protection! Why can't you see that?!" exclaimed the same member.

"Calm down, Yoshihiro! Yelling and getting the Avatar upset is not going to solve anything!" instructed one of the two level-headed members.

"He's right. We need to settle this in a more tactful manner. Let's at least get out of this blizzard before it gets any worse." added the other in a baritone voice as he turned to look at Korra. "We can talk about what is troubling you over a nice hot cup of cocoa, and try to work something out to solve this problem."

Though the offer of her favorite hot beverage was tempting, Korra just scoffed and turned to leave again.

"No thanks. I'd rather take my chances in the storm than go anywhere with the likes of you. All you'll do is get a bunch of Metal Benders to turn me into a prisoner again while all of you act as my wardens." she growled.

As she began to walk away, the more brash and easily angered member got fed up with Korra's justified attitude and attempted to use his own Water Bending to bring her down and back to the temple by force. Key word being 'attempted'. Just as he was about to start, his body stopped without him telling it to and began to spasm uncontrollably as he was forced down to the ground. The deep snow, at least, cushioned the blow. But not by much.

The other two members were shocked by what was happening, but the sight of the slight twitching in Korra's unclenched right hand told them all they needed to know.

She stopped Yoshihiro by Blood Bending.

"I bet you're regretting forcing me to learn how to Blood Bend now, aren't you." Korra stated with a smirk.

"Enough! I will talk to her!" ordered the voice of an elderly woman.

The three members of the White Lotus looked to see the village elder and healer, Katara, walking over to them, bundled up in a thick fur coat to keep warm. Seeing the only reasonable person around here walking to their location, Korra released Yoshihiro from her Blood Bending grip as she knew that at least Katara is straight with people. When she says she just wants to talk, she means she just wants to talk.

The two unharmed White Lotus members promptly bowed to the elder and gathered up their companion before heading back to the village to both warm up and get Yoshihiro something for that bruise that was beginning to form.

Katara and Korra looked each other dead in the eye. Neither of them made any movements as they peered into each other's very souls. Eventually, the elderly woman did speak. And her voice was laced with much regret over the actions of herself and the Order of the White Lotus. She may be old, but she's not senile. Not just yet. She knows that they drove away the Avatar and no one else is to blame.

"Do you really have to leave? Do you really think it's necessary to abandon everything and everyone you've ever known? The only home you've ever had?" she asked.

"The temple was never a home, it was a prison, and you know it." Korra replied with a little less venom.

She had to remind herself that, in her eyes, Katara had not done as much wrong to her as the Order of the White Lotus had. She was merely following the last wishes of her deceased husband, Avatar Aang, and Korra couldn't really fault her for that. Even if Aang's overprotective solution was both short sighted and stupid.

"A home is a place where one is supposed to feel safe and loved. Where one is free to learn and grow as a person. Not constantly being trained for a war they wanted no part in, all the while being under constant watch as your wardens locked you away in a cage and threw away the key. And so, I'm leaving these nations behind. Let the people restore balance to these lands themselves for a change." Korra said.

"Just…" Katara closed her eyes and looked down in regret. "Just promise me that you will never use Blood Bending unless you're left with no other choice."

Korra closed her eyes as well, and turned around as she finally began to leave the continents of the four elements… forever.

"I make no promises."

Katara opened her eyes and looked up to see that Korra was already disappearing into the blizzard that has finally arrived. The elderly woman began to shed tears of sadness as she remembered the bright and happy young girl who was eager to prove herself a worthy Avatar was transformed into a bitter young woman who wanted nothing to do with the role of the Avatar. And they have no one to blame for this but themselves.

"Oh, Aang… What have we done?" Katara whispered to her dead husband.

* * *

 _ ***Anyone Up For The Challenge? Or Should I Continue?***_

* * *

 _ **Character Profile/Bio**_

 _ **Name: Korra (Surname Unknown)**_

 _ **Species: Human**_

 _ **Gender: Female**_

 _ **Age: 16 Yrs**_

 _ **Romantic Interest: Ben Tennyson (Boyfriend)**_

 _ **Powers + Equipment/Weapons: Omnitrix - Bad Ben Version (Formerly, Albedo's Knockoff Omnitrix), Elemental Bending - includes water, fire, earth, and air to a lesser extent.**_

 _ **Occupation: Full-Time Heroine**_

 _ **Known DNA Samples: Ectonurite, Galilean, Megawatt/Nosedeenian, Pyronite, Orishan, Geochelone Aerio, Petrosapien, Galvan, Cerebrocrustacean, and Tetramand**_

 _ **History: After being made essentially a prisoner in her own home by the Order of the White Lotus, Avatar Korra breaks out and leaves the world of the four nations behind her for what she hopes to be the rest of her life. But when a time traveler known as Paradox appears before her and offers her the chance to be the hero she wants to be instead of the one others want her to be, she readily accepts. She is given Azmuth's newest Omnitrix that he created using the core of Albedo's inferior copy as a base, and brought to Ben's world where she teams up with him and the rest of Alien Force to save the planet from the likes of Vilgax, the Forever Knights, and even the Diagon itself.**_

 _ **She retains her elemental bending powers, but rarely ever uses them as she feels they link her to her previous life too much, and doesn't care for ever being an Avatar again. Eventually, she and Ben begin to fall in love after Julie rudely breaks up with him after accusing the first Omnitrix bearer of cheating. By the end of Ultimate Alien, she and Ben are an item and have plans to marry when they come of age. But the ghosts of Korra's past are not so willing to let her go. As the events of Omniverse begin, shadows from her past begin appearing in Bellwood. And they're determined to take her back to her old world. But so long as she has the Omnitrix and her friends by her side, she's not going down without a fight!**_

* * *

 _ **So, would anyone like to take up this challenge and make this story their own, or do you want me to continue it myself?**_


End file.
